In the realm of outdoor projects, particularly outdoor home maintenance, many of the tasks that need to be performed are well above ground level. For example, tree branches well above ground level may need to be trimmed, rain gutters cleaned, soffits may need to be brushed (such as to remove spider webs or wasp's nets), and the like.
Many manufacturers mount their specific tools on the end of extendable poles. For example, one may purchase a tree saw specifically designed for trimming trees, the tree saw mounted on the end of an extension pole. However, in most cases the saw is permanently affixed to the distal end of the pole, or a connector specifically designed for the tree saw is permanently affixed to the distal end, and thus the pole cannot be used for other yard maintenance chores.
Other types of extension poles, such as painter's poles, have a connector on the distal end that allows connection of different types of brushes and/or rollers. In most cases, the connections are threaded connections which are not only cumbersome to implement (e.g., multiple revolutions of the pole, the roller, or both), but also become loose with extended use or with torsion applied to the pole.
Thus, a connection assembly which is both easy to operate, and which provides secure fixation of the tool on the distal end of a pole, would provide a competitive advantage in the market place.